


Hyvästelethän hyväillen, muistathan miljoonasti

by Vivacious



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durinit elävät, Haikea draama, M/M, PWP, Vanhus!AU
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sormus on lähtenyt matkalleen ja Bilbo tuntee vuosiensa painon. Haltiasatamat kutsuvat, mutta sitä ennen hänen täytyy vielä varata aikaa viimeisille kosketuksille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyvästelethän hyväillen, muistathan miljoonasti

**Author's Note:**

> Alunperin julkaistu 8.2.2015. Disclaimer: En omista Hobittia tai saa kirjoittamisesta muuta kuin hyvää mieltä.
> 
> mizimith: pieni jalokivi, ghivashel: kaikkien aarteiden aarre, Mahal, Aule ja Yavanna: suurin piirtein ”hyvä luoja”
> 
> Tahdoin kokeilla pientä fix-it AU:ta, johon sitten tulikin sekaan paljon lettejä ja enemmän haikeutta kuin oli tarkoitus. Toivottavasti pidätte, kudoksia ja kommentteja arvostetaan kovasti.

Vuorenalaisen kuninkaan huoneistossa on hiljaista sinä iltana. Vain hopeapiikkisen kamman vetojen suhina kiharoita vasten ja takkatulen vaimea rätinä kaikuvat kiviseinistä.   
  
Bilbo istuu sängynlaidalla ja tuijottaa liekkeihin. Ne tanssivat ja tuovat mieleen lohikäärmetulen ja kauan sitten voitetut viholliset. Nyt hänen edessään odottaa jotain uutta, kenties synkempää. Mutta tällä kertaa Bilbo on paremmin varautunut. Hänellä on taskussaan kirjailtu nenäliina ja kauniisti kaiverrettu piippu. Hän on pakannut laukkunsa kevyesti, mutta huolella. Ja mikä tärkeintä… Tällä kertaa joku saattaa hänet matkaan. Joku rakastettu.  
  
Thorin letittää hänen hiuksensa taistelun vakain käsin. Neljä suortuvaa kietoutuu yhteen kuninkaan puolison letiksi. Thorin on punonut ne yhteen samalla perinteikkäällä kaavalla siitä saakka, kun ne viimein olivat tarpeeksi pitkät noin vuosi Ereborin takaisin valtauksen jälkeen. Bilbo muistaa yhä tämän kasvot valaisseen hymyn kun tämä oli saanut letin valmiiksi. Nyt samoilla kasvoilla on hieman enemmän juonteita ja Bilbon hiukset ovat lumenvalkeat. Hopeaiset, Thorin väittää, mutta tämä on hupsu vanha kääpiö, joten Bilbo teeskentelee, ettei kuule.  
  
Thorin sulkee letin Durinin sinisellä helmellä, joka on raidoitettu  _mithrilillä_. Se on sama helmi, jonka Bilbo sai hiuksiinsa heidän hääseremoniassaan. Vasta sen kiinnitettyään Thorinin kädet alkavat täristä.  
   
” _Ghivashel_ …”  
  
”Hys”, Bilbo pyytää. ”Tahtoisin sinun hymyilevän”, hän sanoo.  
  
Thorin naurahtaa vastaukseksi. Se on lyhyt ja kivenkarhea ääni. ”Edes kuninkaalla ei ole valtaa toteuttaa kaikkia toiveita.”  
  
”Voi Thorin”, Bilbo nielaisee vaikeasti. ”Sinusta on tullut entistäkin kärttyisempi vanhalla iälläsi.”  
  
”Sinä tiedät mitä minä toivon”, Thorin jatkaa. ”Sinä tiedät, ettei sinun täydy lähteä.”  
  
”Minä tiedän. Mutta sinä tiedät, että Tookin puoleni on ollut huono kieltäytymään seikkailuista.”  
  
”Sinä olet satayksitoista, Bilbo.”  
  
Bilbo hymyilee. ”Aivan. Ja kuinka monta syntymäpäivää olenkaan jo viettänyt tässä vuoressa.”  
  
”Et koskaan liian montaa”, Thorin vastaa. ”En pysty ymmärtämään miksi lähtisit kotoa, kun… kun…”  
  
”Tiedän”, Bilbo huokaa. ”Minun pitäisi kai vain olla iloinen, ettet enää valita siitä, että menen haltioiden matkaan.”  
  
Thorin yrittää nousta ylös sängyltä, mutta Bilbo laskee kätensä tämän polvelle ja pudistaa päätään. ”Älä karkaa nyt.”  
  
Hän saa vastaukseksi synkän katseen, joka kuitenkin pehmenee pian. Thorin ojentaa kätensä silittääkseen Bilbon hiuksia.   
  
”Me olemme käyneet tämän keskustelun jo, Thorin. Minä olen kovin vanha hobitiksi. Varsinkin nyt, kun sormukseni on lähtenyt Rivendelliin, eikä… eikä enää palaa.”  
  
Varjo vilahtaa Thorinin kasvoilla maininnan myötä. Kuka olisikaan arvannut, kuinka paljon ongelmia niin pienestä helystä voisi kertyä. Ja silti Bilbo tietää, että Thorin olisi ollut valmis pitämään kirotun sormuksen valtakunnassaan niin kauan, kuin se vain olisi antanut heille hieman lisää vuosia. Kääpiöt ovat ahneita sillä tapaa.   
  
”Joka tapauksessa, minusta on parempi että lähden. Haluan vielä tuntea auringon kasvoillani ja nähdä meren, sekä valkeat purjeet horisontissa ja keskustella haltioiden kanssa. Muidenkin kuin Thranduilin väen ja jostakin muusta kuin politiikasta. Haluan, ettei sinun tarvitse nähdä sitä aamua jona en enää aukaise silmiäni, Thorin. Se aamu tulee pian ilman sormusta. Haluan vielä viimeisen seikkailuni”, Bilbo sanoo ja Thorin vetää hänet vasten rintakehäänsä. Hänen partansa kutittaa Bilbon poskea. ”Haltiat suovat tällaisen tilaisuuden vain harvoille.”  
  
”Enkä minä voisi viedä sitä sinulta,  _mizimith_.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Bilbo kuiskaa ja se kuulostaa anteeksipyynnöltä. Ja miksi ei. Miksi ei? Bilbo on itsekäs. Kääpiöt eivät pääse matkaamaan kuolemattomille maille. Thorin ei edes pääse hänen mukaansa satamaan. Bilbo ei halua tätä sinne. Bilbo haluaa muistaa Thorinin ylväänä vuoressaan, silmät kirkkaina ja hartiat vailla hänen lähtönsä painoa.  
  
Thorin painaa huulensa hänen otsalleen. Hänen hengityksensä värisee niin kuin kuuma ilma takomossa.   
  
”Sinulla ei edes ole enää panssariasi.”  
  
”Frodolla on sille enemmän tarvetta. Kukaan ei halua hyökätä hyödyttömän, vanhan hobitin kimppuun”, Bilbo toteaa käytännöllisesti.  
  
”Sinä olet minun puolisoni. Se mutkistaa asioita.”  
  
Bilbo ei voi sille mitään. Hän purskahtaa nauruun. ”Thorin… Thorin nytkö vasta huomasit?”  
  
Thorinin suupieli nykii hieman ja tämä pudistaa päätään. Bilbo kikattaa kuin olisi vielä nuori poika, joka veti naapurin Esikon saparoista ja juoksi sitten piilottelemaan Belladonnan värikkäisiin helmoihin.  Nyt Bilbo hautaa kasvonsa Thorinin paitaan ja antaa kiherryksensä hukkua sinne.   
  
”Olet kerrassaan mahdoton”, Thorin syyttää.   
  
”Olen vain ottanut mallia kuninkaalliseen käytökseen arvon prinsseiltä”, Bilbo sutkauttaa ja Thorin voihkaisee.  
  
” _Mahal_  pelastakoon minut teiltä kolmelta”, hän mutisee. ”En vieläkään ole varma siitä että on hyvä idea antaa Kilin saattaa sinut satamiin.”  
  
”Olemme molemmat matkustaneet pidempiäkin, puhumattakaan vaarallisempia matkoja, Thorin. Emmeköhän me pärjää, varsinkin kun ottaa huomioon että liitymme pian haltioiden joukkoon. ”  
  
Thorinin irvistys kertoo, ettei jälkimmäinen huomautus ole erityisen lohduttava. Bilbo hymyilee. Hän kietoo kätensä Thorinin ympärille. Kaikki nämä vuodet ja silti tämä ei ole pehmentynyt juuri lainkaan. Vahva kuin kallio kaikista arvista huolimatta. Sellainen Thorin on. Bilbo tulee kaipaamaan tätä niin kovin paljon, enemmän kuin mitään.   
  
Bilbo suikkaa suukon Thorinin kaulalle. ”Mitä jos… mitä jos me vain… puhuminen väsyttää minua”, Bilbo sanoo anteeksipyytävästi. Se on totta. Vuodet painavat sitä nykyä raskaina hänen yllään. Thorin nielaisee.   
  
”Ja oikeita sanoja on vaikea löytää”, tämä täydentää.  
  
”Juuri niin. Vaikka minä kirjoitinkin kirjan”, Bilbo sanoo. Hän painaa uuden suudelman Thorinin leualle ja nostaa kätensä Thorinin hiuksiin. Niissä on yhä muutamia mustia suortuvia.   
  
”Se on siis viimein valmis”, Thorin henkäisee. Bilbo suukottaa hänen suupieltään.   
  
”Jätän sen sinulle”, hän lupaa. ”Siellä… sieltä löytyvät kaikki oikeat sanat”, hän valehtelee. Aivan kuin hän koskaan pystyisi löytämään täydellisiä sanoja sille mitä he olivat. Mutta kyllä, hänen kirjansa on valmis, ja se on tarkoitettu Thorinille yhtä paljon kuin hänelle itselleen.   
  
”Puhuminen…”  
  
”Väsyttää sinua,  _ghivashel_ ”, Thorin toistaa. Hän painaa toisen kämmenensä Bilbon kurttuiselle poskelle ja toisen tämän sydämen päälle. Huulet löytävät toiset.   
  
Thorin suutelee Bilboa kevyesti, kevyesti, kuin kera siipien. Hänen sormensa leviävät paperimaiselle iholle, karkeat sormenpäät tuntuvat helliltä. Bilbo sormeilee pitkiä hiuksia. Hän löytää Thorinin letin ja irrottaa hopeahelmen. Se putoaa sängyn alle pienen kilahduksen kera.  
  
Niin Bilbo alkaa purkaa Thorinin lettejä samalla kun tämä suutelee häntä aina vain yhtä hellästi. Veri kohisee Bilbon korvissa hänen yrittäessään syventää suudelmia. Lopulta turhautuneen huokauksen ja hieman liian terävän nykäisyn jälkeen Thorin avaa huulensa. Hän nojaa taakseen, kunnes jää kyynärpäidensä varaan ja Bilbo seuraa mukana. Hänen polvensa kolottavat hieman hänen kyyristyessään Thorinin ylle. Mutta tämä on viimeinen kerta ja niinpä hän voisi vähempää välittää pienistä vanhuuden tuomista säryistä. On hän aiemminkin istunut satulassaan hieman epämukavasti.   
  
Viimeinenkin Thorinin leteistä aukeaa Bilbon sormien alla. Silkkiset suortuvat juoksevat hänen otteessaan kuin vuoripurot.   
  
Thorin vetäytyy hieman antaakseen heidän haukata ilmaa. Hän tiputtelee näykkäyksiä ja huulten sipauksia Bilbon kaulalle ja avaa Bilbon liivin. Hiljalleen he riisuvat toisensa soihtujen pehmeässä valossa. Bilbo ei enää ole nuori ja komea niin kuin heidän seikkailunsa jälkeen, vaan ruttuinen ja pullea siten kuin kaikki ikääntyneet hobitit ovat. Thorinin katse on siitä huolimatta tavattoman samettinen häntä katsoessaan, eivätkä hänen kätensä tartu yhtään haluttomammin.   
  
”Onko meillä…”  
  
Thorin kääntyy pois hetkeksi ja palaa laventelilta tuoksuvan purnukan kanssa. Hän kostuttaa sormensa öljyllä. ”Oletko valmis?”  
  
Bilbo nyökkää ja varastaa uuden suudelman Thorinin sormen työntyessä hänen sisäänsä. Thorin avaa hänet varoen, ujuttaa sisään lisää sormia jatkaen suudelmien ripottelemista. Bilbosta tuntuu kuin hän olisi juonut Järvikaupungin makeaa, mutta vahvaa simaa. Hänen ajatuksensa karkailevat ja kieppuvat Thorinin ympärillä mahdottoman lämpiminä.   
  
Pienen ikuisuuden jälkeen Thorin vetää Bilbon ylleen. Hän sallii Bilbon ottaa hänet sisäänsä omaa tahtiaan, siitäkin huolimatta, että se on tavattoman hidas sitä nykyä. Thorin silittää Bilbon käsivarsia ja hymisee tyynnyttäviä sanoja salatulla kielellä.   
  
Bilbo haukkoo henkeään Thorinin kalun osuessa juuri oikeaan paikkaan. Hän puree huuliaan kohotessaan vaivalloisesti ylös ja alas ja kipinöiden virratessa pitkin hänen hikistä selkäänsä.   
  
”Juuri noin”, Thorin mutisee. ”Olet niin kaunis. Minun voroni.”  
  
Bilbo voihkaisee ja nykäisee tiukkaan Thorinin hiuksista. ”Yavannan tähden…” hän kiroaa ja Thorin kohoaa ylös, painaa hänet selälleen. Thorinin sormet ovat rautaiset hänen lantiollaan ja heidän tahtinsa kiihtyy.   
  
” _Thorin_ …”  
  
”Niin, sano se Bilbo, sano minun nimeni”, Thorin mumisee Bilbon korvalehdelle ennen kuin puraisee sitä. ”Sano että kuulut minun luokseni, kerro että rakastat tätä…”  
  
Bilbo vetää kynsiään pitkin Thorinin selkää ja jättää viiruja kalpealle iholle. Pitäähän tämän saada mahdollisimman paljon muistoja. ”Tietenkin”, hän kähähtää. ”Tietenkin, sillä sinä olet  _minun_ , typerys. Thorin.”  
  
Bilbo kiemurtelee, mutta Thorin jähmettyy paikalleen. Hänen hengityksensä tärähtää ja sitten… ”Voi Aüle”, Thorin henkäisee. Hänen lanteensa nytkähtävät kolmesti ja sitten Bilbo tuntee lämmön leviävän sisälleen.   
  
Thorinin silmät ovat kosteat hänen laskeutuessa huipultaan. Hänen käsivartensa tärisevät pidellessään häntä Bilbon yllä. Bilbo kurottautuu hieromaan nenänpäätään vasten Thorinin omaa, terävää. Bilbon ihoa polttelee yhä, hänen rintakehänsä kohoilee nopeasti.   
  
”Thorin…”  
  
Thorin sulkee silmänsä ja suutelee häntä jälleen. Hän kurottaa kätensä heidän väliinsä ja hieroo Bilboa öljytyillä sormillaan. Thorin imee hänen korvalehteään hellästi.  
  
”Jään kaipaamaan sinua, voroni.”  
  
”Mmh”, Bilbo äännähtää. Hänen poskensa polttavat Thorinin jatkaessa kosketteluaan.   
  
”Mutta muistan tämän. Muistan ikuisesti miltä näytät tällaisena. Mielihyväsi armoilla ja hehkuvana. Muistan kuinka palat vain minua varten”, Thorin sanoo matalasti. Hän lisää kiepautuksen ranteellaan ja Bilbo parahtaa. ”Muistan sinut.”  
  
”Bilbo”, Thorin kuiskaa. ”Minua varten.”  
  
Bilbo tärisee varpaistaan saakka. Ja niin hän palaa loppuun vain Thorinin silmiä varten. Hän huutaa tämän nimen äänellä, joka kimpoaa kiviseinistä. Thorinin sormet silittävät hänen ihoaan vedenviileinä, eikä Bilbo ole muistaa, että pian on aika. Hän painautuu vasten Thorinin rintakehää. Heidän hengityksensä löytää yhteisen rytmin. Thorinin sydän lyö vasten Bilbon korvaa ja kuulostaa kuin sen syke olisi ikuinen. Ääni resonoi Bilbon rinnassa.   
  
Bilbo lepuuttaa päätään Thorinin hartialla. Tämän hiukset kutittavat hänen nenänpäätään. ”Minun ei olisi pitänyt avata lettejäsi”, hän mumisee. ”Helmesi ovat ties missä.”  
  
”Voit uusia ne ennen lähtöäsi.”  
  
”En koskaan ole ollut hyvä siinä”, Bilbo huokaa. Hänen alaselkäänsä särkee.  
  
”Päinvastoin. Olet tarpeeksi hyvä kuninkaalle.”  
  
Bilbo hymähtää. ”Voi kyllä, uskoisin olevani hyväksi ainakin yhdelle kuninkaalle…”  
  
Thorinia ei naurata. Hän puristaa Bilbon tiukasti itseään vasten ja poimii sitten yhden karanneen helmen sängyn viereltä. ”Voisitko?” hän pyytää.  
  
Bilbo mutristaa huuliaan. Nyökkää sitten. ”Tietenkin. Tietenkin. Hakisitko lasini?”  
  
Thorin nousee ja noutaa Bilbon lukulasit, sekä kostean liinan. Bilbo käy toimeen. Hänen kätensä eivät ole vakaat niinä päivinä, ja hänellä kuluu aikaa jo yksinkertaisen letin kanssa, saati sitten Thorinin avioliittoletin viiden osion kanssa. Mutta hän pitää otteensa hellänä ja kerää kärsivällisyytensä. Tuota viimeistä lettiä ei kukaan tule enää koskaan letittämään Bilbon lähdettyä. On vain oikein, että hän tekee työnsä huolella.   
  
He eivät puhu enää, kenties siksi, että yksikin sana voisi johtaa liian vaarallisille vesille. Thorin voisi määrätä Bilbon jäämään. Bilbo voisi puhua kuin vahingossa siitä, miten tulee nauttimaan seikkailustaan. Ainakin osittain. Ei, parempi, etteivät he enää keskustele.   
  
Lopulta Bilbo vetää jälleen matkavaatteensa ylleen. Hän antaa Thorinin kiinnittää viittansa takomallaan hopeapidikkeellä ja sallii vielä yhden suudelman.  Se maistuu tuhansilta aiemmilta ja puristaa Bilbon haurasta rintakehää. Hänen hymynsä sen jälkeen on vaisu. Mitä muutakaan se voisi olla.  
  
”Mennään”, hän sanoo. Thorin kantaa hänen reppunsa. Heidän askeleensa kaikuvat Ereborin käytävillä, joiden kuhina hiljentyy heti kun kääpiöt näkevät kuningasparinsa. Pitkät parrat hipovat kivilattioita kumarrusten mukana. Bilbon askeleet eivät ole hitaat ainoastaan hänen pakottavien jäseniensä vuoksi. On vaikeaa jättää taakseen kokonainen elämä.   
  
Thorin puristaa hänen kättään lähes murskaavasti. Bilbo ei valita.   
  
Lopulta he saapuvat Ereborin porteille, missä Fili ja Kili odottavat heitä. Bilbo oli jo sanonut hyvästinsä lopuille alkuperäisestä seurueesta edellisiltana. Nyt hän tarjoaa pojille (aikuisiahan he jo ovat, Fili ei edes enää niin kaukana kruunusta, mutta hänelle he ovat aina poikia) sumeasilmäisen hymyn.  
  
”Katso enosi perään, Fili”, Bilbo pyytää ja Thorin päästää jonkinsorttisen tukahtuneen äännähdyksen. ”Yavanna tietää, että hän on hukassa ilman minua.”  
  
 Fili nyökkää.   
  
”Totta kai, Bilbo-setä. Toivon sinulle turvallista matkaa.”  
  
”Hyvä poika. Olen varma, että… Olen… Sinusta tulee vielä hyvä kuningas jokin päivä Fili. Sitten kun et enää varastele keittiöstä! Harmi, etten pääse näkemään si-sitä.”  
  
Bilbo tuntee huulensa väpättävän ja pian hän hukkuu Thorinin siskonpojan syleilyyn. Bilbon suusta pakenee pieni nikotus. Voi hyvänen aika. Ei sen niin pitänyt käydä.  
  
”No niin poikaseni. Älä muserra minua. Olen jo kunnioitettavassa iässä. Hatarat luut ja ties mitä muuta…”  
  
”Hyvästi ja hyvää matkaa”, Fili sanoo ja Bilbo taputtelee silmiään Thorinin ojentamalla nenäliinalla. Hän ei olisi uskonut, että joskus vielä tulisi päivä jolloin _Thorin_  ojentaisi hänelle nenäliinoja.  
  
”Oletko valmis?” Kili kysyy veljensä viereltä. Hän ratsastaa Bilbon kanssa satamiin saakka ja on näin ollen viimeinen Durinin miehistä, jonka Bilbo tulee näkemään. Se ei ole huono asia. Bilbo luottaa siihen, että Kili pystyy säilyttämään hymynsä. Hän ei voisi luottaa samaan Thorinin kanssa. Nyt tämän kasvot ovat marmorista veistetyt.  
  
Bilbo empii vain hetken.   
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoo Kilille ja kääntyy sitten viimeistä kertaa Thorinin puoleen. ”Kiitos”, hän sanoo, koska ei halua pyytää anteeksi. Koska mitä muuta voi sanoa jollekulle, jota on rakastanut vuosia pidempään kuin useimmat hobitit koskaan saavat. ”Hyvästi”, Bilbo sanoo.   
  
Thorin sanoo jotakin pehmeästi  _khuzduliksi_. Ja juuri kun Kili nostaa Bilbon eteensä satulalle: ”Näkemiin voro.”  
  
Bilbo hymyilee.  
  
Taivaanranta on aallonsininen ja Bilbo Reppuli ratsastaa viimeiselle seikkailulleen sydän suolavettä sykkien. 


End file.
